Si c'est une âme
by Sphecide
Summary: C'est une indication, un chemin à suivre, quelque chose qui nous guide, disent les pirates. Luffy ne dit rien ; il avance.


Hey !

Donc, une nouvelle fic (la deuxième).

J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a quelques mois, j'ai enfin réussi à la finir. On dit merci à l'amie qui m'a fait retomber dans One Piece.

(Si c'est une âme)

(Luffy à neuf phrases alignées sur le dos.)

…

Les mots imprimés sur la peau des gens sont les premiers que prononceront leur âme sœur devant eux.

Gol D Rogers contemple la phrase imprimée sur son poignet.

Son âme sœur sera sa plus grande faiblesse, affirme le gouvernement, les pirates, le monde, Rogers lui-même.

Je serais ta plus grande force, dis Rouge.

 _(Et Ô à quel point elle avait raison ! Portgas D. Rouge est la femme qui lui donne des ailes. Elle n'est pas une pirate, même pas une combattante, et pourtant quand elle se tient droite et te regarde, tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, tu n'as aucune chance. Elle a plus de volonté que le monde entier, et plus de force que l'océan.)_

Rogers l'aime de tout son cœur il se dit, parfois, souvent, qu'elle mérite mieux que ça, que lui. L'instant d'après, Rouge le regarde dans les yeux et dit qu'il n'a pas à décider de ce qui est mieux pour elle.

Puis elle attend un instant, souris, et lui dit qu'elle l'aime avec tellement de tendresse qu'il ne peut plus se sentir coupable.

 _(Je n'aurais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un plus que toi, Rogers.)_

…

Shanks voyait l'amour et le cœur de son âme sœur comme un trésor dont on s'empare c'est ce que font les pirates.

Et il rencontre Luffy.

 _(Et avec lui une âme sœur ressemble plutôt à une promesse.)_

(La première fois que Shanks voit son dos, il a un élan de surprise.

Il a parfois rencontré des gens avec plusieurs âmes-sœurs, mais ce n'est pas courant.

Il ne s'attendait surement pas à voir neuf phrases sur le dos d'un petit garçon sans histoire d'East Blue.)

 _(S'il savait.)_

…

Les mots sont l'assurance de croiser dans sa vie les personnes qui comptent.

Ce ne sera peut-être pas la personne avec qui tu passeras ou finiras ta vie pas le mariage de tes rêves, ou l'idylle d'un roman.

C'est le rappel qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie qui vaut le coup.

(Si les habitants d'iles paisibles comme cela peut être le cas à East Blue aiment parfois y voir la promesse d'une romance éternelle, ce n'est plus le cas d'aucun pirate.)

(Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui compte, te diront les Hommes encore épris de liberté. Une âme-sœur n'est pas la prison qui te tiendra attaché à elle, c'est l'étincelle qui donnera toute sa beauté à ton voyage lorsque tu la croise au détour d'une île.)

…

 _(Luffy ne connait pas les mots qui sont gravé sur son dos._

 _Un jour, Sabo et Ace lui ont demandé s'il voulait qu'ils lui lisent._

 _Les mots sont difficilement visibles pour lui, et de toute façon, il n'a jamais été très bon en lecture._

 _« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, répond-il, si ce sont les mots d'une importante personne de ma vie, je comprendrais sans avoir besoin de connaitre ça, non ? »_

 _Ça fait sens._

 _C'est aussi ce qu'il avait dit à Shanks.)_

…

Ace s'en va, mais avec la certitude que Luffy aura à ses côtés des gens pour l'épauler. Il ne sera jamais seul.

(Au moins neufs.)

Et à Alabasta, quand il a le plaisir de recroiser son petit frère, la troupe hétéroclite qui entoure Luffy ne fait que renforcer ce qu'il sait déjà.

Il n'y a pas de garantie que ses âmes sœurs le suivent et pourtant.

Ils ont tous dans leur regard une volonté inébranlable et une lueur qu'il n'a pas vu chez beaucoup de monde (mais qui rappelle les yeux de son frère). Ils ne sont que 6 mais Ace sait qu'un jour ils seront 9 à suivre son frère.

(Et ce jour-là, alors, il n'aura définitivement plus rien à craindre pour lui.)

(Luffy a toujours été plus fort quand c'est pour protéger ceux qui lui sont cher.)

…

Chaque Mugiwaras a déjà vu le dos de son capitaine.

 _(Ils n'en parlent pas parce qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. Une fois Usopp évoque le sujet avec Luffy qui le regarde et rigole et c'est suffisant pour eux.)_

…

 _(Robin est celle qui met le plus de temps à y croire._

 _Luffy est torse nu pour ce duel ridicule, et il a un afro, et il combat, et là tout de suite il y a peut-être un million de choses dont elle pourrait se préoccuper._

 _Mais surtout il est dos à eux, et personne ne dit rien. Et alors Robin voit, et elle en a le souffle coupé._

 _Elle lit et relit et re-relit les neuf phrases jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible._

 _Après ça elle se les répète dans sa tête à l'infini._

 _Ça n'a aucun sens._

 _Et pourtant si._

 _Et elle a envie de pleurer.)_

…

Quelqu'un leur demande un jour ce qu'il y a écrit sur _eux_.

Ils sont unanimes :

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

 _(Ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir tatoué les premiers mots de Luffy pour savoir qu'ils le suivront jusqu'au bout du monde.)_

…

Zoro ne dit rien.

(Il a deux phrases sur le bas de son flanc droit.)

 _« Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la romance, dit-il un jour à Nami, ce sont juste les deux personnes qui ont changé ma vie. »_

Nami voit dans le bleu de la mer les cheveux de celle que le monde lui a destinée.

 _« Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, nous vous révèlerions tout mais notre boss tient à garder ses affaires dans le plus grand des secrets. », dit son bras._

 _(Une autre fois. Dans une autre vie s'il le faut. Mais ce sera pour plus tard.)_

 _(Je t'attendrai. Toujours. Lui avait dit Vivi.)_

Usopp a promis qu'il reviendrait la voir.

Sanji dit en riant que sa seule âme sœur est All Blue, la plus belle de toute les femmes dont il est à la poursuite.

Cela sonne à peine comme une blague.

 _Il en parle un jour à Zeff, et de la romance qu'il n'aura jamais après que celui-ci lui ait dit qu'une âme-sœur est une source d'amour bien plus complexe qu'il ne peut l'imaginer._

 _« J'ai parlé d'amour, petit cornichon. Il n'a jamais été question de romance. »_

 _Il ne comprend pas._

 _Des années plus tard, voir le dos de Luffy est la dernière chose nécessaire pour que finalement_ oh, _cela fasse sens._

Chopper n'a pas de tatouage. Il est un renne avant tout. Il ne savait même pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir ses mots inscrits sur le corps.

Robin a la marque de ceux dont l'âme-sœur est morte.

 _(Et pendant des années, alors qu'elle fuyait pour sa vie et qu'elle était désespérément seule, et pensait à cette personne à qui elle était destiné qui n'était plus là pour elle avant même qu'elle ne la rencontre, et elle se disait que c'était la preuve que le monde ne lui réservait plus rien - et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre du monde.)_

Franky a perdu sa marque en même temps qu'une partie de son corps quand il est devenu un cyborg. Il le dit, un soir, et après n'en parle plus.

Brook n'a plus de chair depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'a plus la marque qui va avec, et n'a sans doute plus l'âge d'en avoir une.

Il n'en parle pas plus.

…

Sabo connait par cœur l'équipage de Luffy pour avoir regardé les affiches de primes.

Il se souvient aussi par cœur des phrases qu'il a vu des millions de fois sur le dos de son frère.

Robin est la seule personne déjà réveillée.

« Vous avez un neuvième membre ? »

Elle a l'air surprise, pendant un moment, et Sabo se dit qu'il s'est trompé et qu'un équipage composé des âmes –sœurs de Luffy était une idée un peu stupide et un peu farfelue – _et qui pourtant lui conviendrait si bien ! Et semblait si vrai ! Il y autant chez Luffy que dans son équipage une volonté de se protéger les uns les autres, une affection tellement profonde que cela lui semblait couler de source._

 _(Il est sûr qu'Ace l'a vu, lui aussi.)_

Puis Robin sourit légèrement.

« Il avait une dernière chose à régler. »

…

Jinbe possède les mots d'une phrase qu'il n'a pas encore entendu.

Il s'était résigné à abandonner quelqu'un derrière lui quand il adopte la vie de pirate mais à aucun moment il ne pensait trouver _plus_.

« On le savait déjà, Jinbe. », dit Nami quand il demande si ce n'est pas étrange d'avoir un nouveau membre après autant de temps à fonctionner juste ensemble.

Il ne comprend pas.

(Des mois plus tard, il voit le dos de Luffy.

Les mots d'Ace, dans la prison, revêtent une signification tellement plus profonde.)

…

 _Le gouvernement mondial peut bien chercher l'âme sœur de Luffy comme étant sa plus grande faiblesse, disent les Mugiwaras en riant, nous sommes sa plus grande force._

…

 _« Eh ! Vous deux ! Venez donc jusqu'ici, et débarrassez-moi de ces liens. »_

 _« Ah ! Heureuse de vous voir chef ! Vous êtes venu spécialement pour me donner un coup de main !? »_

 _« Je suis la capitaine Pipo ! C'est moi qui fait la loi sur cette île ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? »_

 _« Eh ben…Je n'aurais pas cru que tu étais un pirate…C'est pour ça que tu as tiré un boulet de canon sur notre navire ? »_

 _« Faites attention à ne pas heurter de récif. Ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez réussi à fuir vos poursuivants. »_

 _« Gyaaaah ! Au secours ! Lâchez-moi bande d'Humains ! Je vous hais tous ! »_

 _« Alors…Tu es Luffy au chapeau de Paille ! T'es plutôt gonflé de démolir la maison d'un mec quand il est absent ! »_

 _« Comment allez-vous ?! Yohohoho ! Veillez excuser notre manque de tact passé ! Bien que nos regards se soient croisés, ils ne contiennent aucun accueil. »_

 _« Tu es Luffy au chapeau de paille c'est exact ? ! Ils viennent juste de partir ! Rattrape-les ! Ils l'ont emmené dans l'ascenseur ! »_


End file.
